Lizzie's ultimate surprise party!
by Lina Destin
Summary: Casey completely forgot about Lizzie's birthday next week. She plans the ultimate surprise party, but can she have it run smoothely with the added bonus of keeping Derek away from it?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Life With Derek

Chapter 1:

At the breakfast table Nora asks "Liz, are you excited for your birthday next week?"

Casey nearly choked on her cereal. "Wait, Lizzie's birthday is next week?!"

"Yeah Case" Lizzie said rather disappointed considering Casey forgot about her birthday.

"OH YEAH! I knew that Liz you know I was just kidding." Casey laughs with a wave of her hand. But Casey had forgotten it was Lizzie's birthday. That was just a lie to make Lizzie feel better.

At school she immediately went to the bathroom to have a little private talk with herself. "I can't believe I had forgotten Lizzie's birthday like that! Well I have to give her something awesome to make up for it. Hmm." She scratches her chin and then comes up with it. "A SURPRISE PARTY! PERFECT! It is my duty to make this surprise party out of this world." Then she remembers something. "It'll also be a surprise for Derek because I'll tell everyone in the family except for him and Lizzie. I cannot have him ruin it by inviting all his friends and making the invites and decorations and music all his! And I'll also …" 

Someone had walked in through the door and was staring at Casey talking to herself in front of the mirror. 

" Oh hey…. This isn't what it looks like….bye." Casey races out of the bathroom. "Whoops" She mumbles under her breath while her face is flaring red.

Hoped you liked! Please review! 


	2. Derek is suspicious

I do not own any of Life with Derek.

Sorry for the long wait! And a big thanks to alwaysandforevor08 I'm glad you like it.

Chapter 2:

It was very hard for Casey to keep this secret from Derek. She was known for tattling on everyone in kindergarten.

Right before last period he confronted her at their lockers. "Casey, I don't know if it's just me but you are acting really weird today. Especially in Science class when the teacher asked you what the definition for plutonium was you answered I KNOW NOTHING!"

"Derek, I was acting very weird today but I'll forgive you for making that mistake, a lot of people mistake really and very."

He interrupts her "Listen Case, I don't know what you just said but all I want to know is what you're up to."

"UP TO SOMETHING?! Why would you think that! When am _I _ever up to something really?" She turns around and smacks into a locker before dizzily walking to class.

"She's up to something." Derek mutters to himself.

I'm so sorry that this chapter was really short! I just thought that was an appropriate ending to a chapter. Again sorry for it being short. Bye for now.


	3. Everyone is off to the mall

I do not own any of Life With Derek

Before I start I always thank my reviewers for their support. So, thanks alwaysandforever08 and Leaf26

Chapter 3:

At the dinner table Casey scarf's down her food then asks to be excused.

"What for?" Derek asks rudely.

"None of your business" Casey replies.

"Well whatever it is please go so you two will stop fighting!" Nora says massaging her temples.

Casey runs up the stairs and locks herself into her room.

Derek couldn't take it. He had to know what she was up to. He chugs down the rest of his burger and after burping rudely he asks if he can be excused too. He too, runs up the stairs.

"Yes another great case!" Edwin says then turns to ask Lizzie if she's in too.

Lizzie nods her head and their off.

As the twosome approach the stairs Marty yells. "A mystery?! Yeah I want to come!" Edwin and Lizzie turn around to see Marty cheering behind them.

"Should we let her in?" Lizzie asks.

"Okay" Edwin answers "I guess she's becoming of age but we have to do the induction ceremony first."

Lizzie nods her head. "Come on Marty I have a game." Marty grabs Lizzie's hand and the three go up the stairs to Edwin's room.

"I have to swear on your Religion workbook?" Marty asks puzzled.

"Nora won't let us use her good bible!" Edwin whines.

Lizzie rolls her eyes but chuckles.

Marty sighs and puts her right hand on Edwin's workbook. "I swear to never tell anyone what this group is up to. And to commit my time to figuring out what Casey and Derek are up to." Lizzie and Edwin bow their heads solemnly.

Back to Casey's room:

"All right Emily I'll meet you there. Lizzie will love this!" Casey hangs up the phone and opens the door knocking it into Derek's head.

She stands at the doorway staring at Derek who is sprawled on the floor rubbing his head.

Casey had become suddenly thankful she hadn't revealed anything about the party over the phone.

"So, where are you going?" Derek asks quickly getting on his feet.

"To the mall why?" Casey asks.

"Awesome! I don't mean to be a bother but can you take me too? I got punished from my car and I need to meet Sam at game stop for a uh… babe rader convention."

That was all a lie. Derek had perfect access to his car and the babe rader convention was the next weekend. But Derek frequently got punished from his car and Casey didn't obsess over Babe rader so even though she knew there was a convention coming up she had no idea when it was. It all sounded logical to Casey. So she started to nod her head then abruptly stopped. "Why were you eavesdropping?" Casey asks having just remembered.

"Oh, simple I was approaching your door to ask you to take me to the mall and then you opened it." Derek was clever. Really clever.

Casey reluctantly agreed and they started down the stairs. Little did they know their three younger siblings were listening ever since Derek got knocked down by the door.

"The babe rader convention is next weekend." Edwin says "Derek knows that! Guys we're going to the mall."

Lizzie and Marty nod their heads. Then asked George to take them and soon all five siblings were headed to the same place.

panting Whoo that was a lot of typing. I hope this very long chapter makes up for the last really short one. See ya soon!


	4. The mall madness part 1

I do not own any of Life with Derek

Before I start I always thank my reviewers for their support. So, thanks alwaysandforever08 and Leaf26. You guys are great.

Chapter 4:

Casey and Derek get out of the car.

"Thanks, Case. I owe ya one." Derek reaches out to shake Casey's hand.

Casey stares at him in awe. She never thought this day would come. (Technically it didn't, Derek is acting this whole time.) Casey blindly shakes his hand, her mouth still ajar. "Whatever" she answers and they both walk into the mall.

They get into the mall. "Derek, you can go to game stop now." Casey tells him not wanting him to find out which store she is going to.

Derek quickly looks around and he sees they were right in front of the food court. "Actually, I think I'm gonna get a bite to eat first." Derek quickly thinks up. He walks into the line for McDonald's.

Casey shrugs and starts walking toward party city, a few stores away from the food court.

"Bingo" Derek whispers. He had been looking over his shoulder this whole time. He hurriedly sneaks out of the line creeping a little ways behind Casey.

"Oh hey Emily." Casey joins Emily at the front entrance of Party City and they walk in together.

"SWEET!" Derek punches his fist in the air as he watches the girls walk in together. "She's throwing a party! All I have to do now is call up all my friends." He takes his cell out of his pocket but when he opens it he realizes he had no idea when it was. "Dang it! I'm gonna have to do some more spying." Derek sighs and creeps into the store.

As Derek walks into the store, Edwin Lizzie, Marty and George arrive in the parking lot. They were a little late because no matter how much they rushed him to find them it took George a long time to look for the keys to his car.

Edwin and Lizzie zoom out the van and towards the mall with Marty running after them screaming "Wait up!".

George just stands by the van, puzzled, screaming "What's the rush?!"

Edwin and Lizzie arrive at the entrance with Marty behind them panting. "We're going to have to split up if we want to find them because they could be anywhere by now." Edwin reasons.

"Yeah! I call Build a Bear Workshop." Marty skips into the mall in the direction of the stuffed animal workshop.

Edwin and Lizzie sigh and go their own ways. Marty has the attention span of a two year old in McDonald's play place who is supposed to be listening to a computer technician make a speech. (Sorry if that was a little random I couldn't think of anything else.) 

Marty skips along passing the food court and singing Mrs. Mary Mack.

"Perfect, she'll love it!"

"Hey I know that voice!" Marty follows where she heard it not far from where she was considering she was right in front of Party City.

"Case!" Marty screams but someone covers her mouth and pulls her behind a plastic tree.

Casey turns around and doesn't see anything. _Calm down your just paranoid that Derek is wondering what your up to. _Casey thinks to herself, takes a deep breath and turns back to her friend who was holding up soccer decorations.

"Smarty, you nearly gave us away." Derek whispers to her.

"BUT I WANNA SEE CASEY!" Marty protests and wriggles out of his grasp, bumping into the tree causing it to fall down. Casey and Emily turn around and gasp at what they see. 

I hope that was interesting enough to hold you over until the next chapter when the mall madness continues. See ya then! 


	5. The mall madness part 2

I do not own any of Life with Derek.

Ch 5:

Thank you alwaysandforever08 and Leaf26. And sorry I took so long to update.

Onto the story!:

Casey rolls her eyes and mumbles "I should have known."

Emily is completely oblivious she asks "What are you guys doing here?" "Derek is here to spy on me and Marty is always in everyone's business." Casey explains.

"Hey! Lizzie and Edwin are in everybody's business too!" Marty screams.

"Lizzie and Edwin are here?" Casey asks astonished.

"Yeah, do you want me to go get them?" Marty asks and starts running out the store calling their names.

Casey chases after her and grabs her and quickly puts her hand over Marty's mouth.

"Marty?" Casey whispers to her. "Lizzie and Edwin can't know any of this okay?"

"But they told me to tell them if I found you." Marty protests.

Casey brings her to Emily. Then she gives Emily instructions to "Baby sit Marty, buy the decorations, and try the best you can to keep Derek's mouth shut because he will ruin Lizzie's surprise party and ruin me and Lizzie having a happy time together… again."

Derek heard that and he felt a tinge of regret. He stared at her while she walked away. He bowed his head feeling guilty. (Try to imagine it guys, that is so totally not Derek but do the best you can, k?)

Casey set off to find Edwin and Lizzie and bring everyone home without a word of this being said.

I wouldn't want to be in Casey's position right now. Sorry that was so short again, really sorry.


	6. The mall madness part 3

I do not own any of Life with Derek

Thank you alwaysandforever08 and Leaf26. I'm soooo sorry I didn't update sooner. PLZ forgive me.

Ch 6:

Derek stands watching Emily check out and covering Marty's mouth.

"You're awfully quiet." Emily tells Derek as they walk out the store to wait for Casey.

"Yeah" He says and bows his head.

Emily looks at him strangely while Marty tries to wriggle out of his grasp.

Casey struts through the mall looking at the stores and scratching her chin. She was trying to decide what store Lizzie and Edwin would think she's in instead of trying the ones they like. _It's all about reverse psychology. _Casey thinks to herself and nods her head. Then rolls her eyes when she sees it doesn't work on Edwin.

He was playing guitar hero in his favorite video game store. She grabs his ear when he doesn't realize it and drags him out the store.

"Casey! There you are." He says but she shushes him.

She was trying to remember the last time she had discussed her favorite store in the mall with Lizzie.

Then she had a flashback. It was only a few weeks ago. Casey and Lizzie wereon the bed organizing Casey's jewelry. Lizzie picks up a beautiful ruby bracelet with sparkling eyes. "Where did you get this?" Lizzie asks excitedly. "Only my favorite store in the universe" Casey answers giggling. "Claire's."

"That's it!" Casey screams scaring Edwin practically out of his skin.

"I know where we can find Lizzie." Casey says and grabs his arm and the two race off to Claire's.

Sorry for the wait. And for the short chapter. I don't rush to update until I see a new review. And today I saw alwaysandforever08's review on chapter five. So, again sorry.


	7. Last part of mall madness

I do not own any of Life with Derek.

Thank you alwaysandforever08 and Leaf26. And alwaysandforever08, chill out you didn't rush me. What I meant was. I don't really update as quickly as I do when I get a new review. Actually I update much much slower. But I love to get new reviews so don't sweat it k?

Onto the story:

Ch: 7

Casey and Edwin are casually strolling down the mall while Casey listens to Edwin's story about how Derek got in trouble with his dad. Casey walks with a smile on her face. Glad that she figured out where Lizzie was so everyone can go home without Lizzie knowing.

"LIZZIE LIZZIE LIZZIE!" Casey whips to the side and sees Marty running and screaming towards Claire's about to reveal the secret.

Derek and Emily were madly chasing after her.

"Oh no oh no!" Casey says in horror. And she and Edwin are soon side by side with Emily and Derek. They leaped over benches and skidded around people. But Marty was way too fast. The four collapsed on the ground panting wildly.

Casey starts tearing up.

"No no no stop! No crying, I have another idea." Derek says trying to stop her.

She looks at him strangely. He takes out his cell phone and call's Lizzie's cell.

"Hello?" Lizzie answers.

"Liz, this is Derek, you got to listen to me. Casey is waiting for you at…" Derek looks around him and sees they are collapsed right in front of the food court "The food court! You need to go now HURRY HURRY!" He hangs up to phone.

Casey goes to hug him and he's trying to pry her away from him.

Emily's touched. Edwin rolls his eyes.

A few moments later. Lizzie comes into view walking towards them. Then they see Marty chasing Lizzie from behind and Lizzie didn't even notice until "Lizzie I have to tell you something!" Marty screams and Lizzie turns around.

"Oh, hey Marty" She says.

"NOOOOO!" Derek, Casey, Emily and Edwin all scream at once.

Derek goes to pick up Marty and swing her in the air while Edwin goes to have a casual conversation with Lizzie.

"But Edwin? Marty was about to tell me something." Lizzie says.

"Oh no you don't want to hear it. Something about how brown cows make chocolate milk or something."

"Oh, ok." Lizzie says and Casey takes a sigh of relief.

Emily says good bye to Casey and she takes Lizzie's decorations home with her.

Casey goes with her four siblings and they start walking out the mall.

Casey and Derek let Marty ride with them home so they can explain the importance of keeping this a secret while Lizzie and Edwin ride home with George.

When Casey, Derek and Marty get buckled up Casey says "Thanks Derek. Even though I know you only did it so that you could keep this party." Casey says.

Derek smiles. This time that wasn't the case.

Hope you liked. See ya soon!


	8. Lizzie's address book

I do not own any of Life With Derek.

Thank you alwaysandforever08 and Leaf26. I love all your nice reviews. 

Onto the story!

Ch 8:

When everyone gets home Casey goes to her room, confident that Marty won't tell Lizzie the secret after what Casey and Derek had told her. She locks her door and digs under all her swimsuits in her dresser. She picks up a crumpled list and checks off decorations. Which was the first thing on the list. The second thing was invites.

Casey slaps her forehead. This is going to be a real challenge. If just buying decorations nearly blew her cover, asking about Lizzie's friends and searching through her room will be even more of an adventure. A dangerous one at that. She should've paid more attention at dinner when Lizzie talked about all the fun things she did with her friends. 

_And then…_ She covers her mouth in horror. _After I complete all the invitations I have to know all their addresses so I can mail them_. _But Edwin might know. _she reassures herself. _might…_

She slumps on her bed. Throwing a surprise party is way harder than she expected.

The next day was Friday. The last day of school for the week. The next day Casey could ask as many questions about Lizzie's friends as possible without being suspicious. But the invitations had to be mailed in two days so she better get a head start.

At midnight, Casey made sure everyone was asleep. Then crept into Lizzie's room. Casey tried to search her sister's room without a sound but every time Lizzie snored Casey nearly jumped out of her skin. Casey looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. She was about to give up. As Casey started stepping towards the door she slipped on a playing card. The jack of hearts to be exact. (like it matters, I just put that so you can visualize it better. But just in case you have something against the jack of hearts make it the king of diamonds. That was a joke.)

Casey had shut her eyes tight, scared at the thought she had just woken Lizzie up. But Lizzie just mumbled something and rolled over.

When Casey slowly opened her eyes. She found herself peering under the bed, staring straight at Lizzie's address book. 

"Bingo!" She whispers and snatches the address book. Then goes downstairs and stuffs it in her purse. 

The next day: 

In art class Casey had smuggled an extra piece of drawing paper in her pocket. Then at recess she asked if she could go to the bathroom. She locked the stall and took out Lizzie's address book and a pen. And of course the crumpled drawing paper.

She writes down all the names and addresses of all Lizzie's friends. "How convenient is this!" Casey says smiling. She comes across Jamie's name. It had hearts drawn around it. "I knew it." Casey pats herself on the shoulder. "Lizzie tries to fake it."

She stuffs the finished list in her pocket. Promising herself she'd hide it in her room when she got home.

At home Casey sneaks into Lizzie's room and puts the private book back under her bed and hides the list in her own room. 

At dinner Casey explains to everyone that she is going to the drug store tomorrow. (to get Lizzie's card and all the invitations, jic you didn't know).

Derek mouths that he needs to get Lizzie a card too.

"Fine" Casey answers. She was starting to trust Derek now but it was getting kind of annoying that she had to drive him everywhere since he couldn't use his car.

Hope you liked. Again thanks for all the wonderful reviews. 


	9. Saturday morning

I do not own any of Life with Derek

Thank you alwaysandforever08, I'm glad you love it! LOL. And also thanks for Leaf26 I know you love it too. 

Onto the story!

Ch 9:

It was ten o clock in the morning and Derek was still asleep. Casey had gotten dressed, chose her jewelry, ate breakfast, put on her makeup, did her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on her shoes.

She was all ready and Derek was still in bed.

Casey had paced outside his door for a long time, since about nine thirty.

"That's it!" She screams. She barges into Derek's room and rings a miniature bell. "Time to get up!" She sings and takes off his covers.

While he groans she throws him a shirt and some jeans.

He picks up the shirt and looks at her with a, five more minutes, face.

"No. You want to go to the drugstore, then you can't sleep till noon. Lizzie will be back any minute from her swimming party."

Derek sighs and signals for Casey to leave while he gets dressed.

She closes his door and stands right behind it. Five minutes later he opened the door shrugging.

"Wow that was fast." Casey observes. "Did you even brush your teeth?"

"No, why would I do that?" Derek answers.

Casey rolls her eyes and leads him out the house.

"Wait a minute I didn't even have breakfast yet!" He whines.

"Too bad!" She yells at him.

In the car:

Casey starts to interrupt Derek bobbing his head up and down to punk rock music. "I know why your being all obedient about this party."

"And why is that?" Derek says in an I really don't care voice.

"You don't want Lizzie to know because then we can't have the party and you want to transform the party into something you would enjoy instead of her." Casey explains. 

Derek looks at her. He is ashamed that she would think that of him but he had to admit it was predictable Derek. "Well your not going to let me right?" He answers not wanting to admit he's changed since he saw her horrified face at Party City.

"Derek, your clever. You always find some way to get away with it."

That's true Derek thinks. "So your not even going to try to stop me?!" He questions. 

"Nope Casey says.

Derek thinks. He has to find a way to not interfere with Casey's present to her sister but still keep his troublemaker reputation. He couldn't think of a single plan.

"We're here." Casey says.

Derek searches through his wallet. It was so empty it was collecting dust. He looks to her with pleading eyes.

"Fine." She says. "I'll pay for your card, but you owe me."

"Yeah, George owes you." Derek whispers.

"What!" Casey shrieks.

"Nothing." They both get out the car and enter the store.

"No, I think this one is better." Casey and Derek freeze when they hear Lizzie's voice. 

Lizzie and Nora emerge from one of the isles with a birthday card.

"Oh hey you two." Nora greets them.

"Why are you guys here?" Casey asks nervously.

"Oh I forgot my friend's party was today. I had to get her a last minute card." Lizzie looked downcast when she said that. "We'll be a little late for the swim party but it was worth it. Man, I'd feel really bad if someone forgot my birthday party." Lizzie continues. 

"Right ha ha." Casey and Derek say nervously.

"Well you don't want to be late for that swim party." Derek says.

"GO GO GO!" Casey persuades them out the door.

Then Casey and Derek take sighs of relief and wipe their foreheads.

Well, I decided to end it here. This chapter is long enough. Bye bye now. 


	10. stupid birthday card

I do not own any of Life with Derek.

Thank you alwaysandforever08 and Leaf26. Sorry for the retarded title for the last chapter. I couldn't think of anything. Anyway, this story has more reviews than my longest story!

I dedicate this chapter to my lil sissie. We are always playing around with goofy cards lol.

Onto the story:

Ch: 10

Derek goes rummaging through cards while Casey looks for invitations.

"I got it!" Derek says in between laughing rushing over to her. "Perfect card for Lizzie!" He exclaims.

Casey looks at him strangely and takes the card. On the front it had a picture of an old man. It said Over the Hill already? Casey opens it and it said Welcome to geezer hood my friend.

"Your going to give this to Lizzie?!" Casey demands while Derek nods his head violently laughing.

"Okay, I dare you." Casey throws the card at him.

Derek immediately stops and becomes serious. He couldn't refuse a dare. He remembers back in fifth grade, he was a bad boy. F's in conduct all the time. His nickname in school was the daredevil. He one time vowed to himself he would never refuse a dare cross his heart and hope to die. Derek picks the card off the floor and walks away silently.

_No this is stupid. You aren't going to give this card to Lizzie. _He nods his head and reaches to put the card back. He couldn't his hand was completely impossible. He even tried to use his other hand to grab his other wrist and force the card back in it's place. His hand wouldn't budge.

His childhood memories became vividly fierce in his heart. He honestly vowed never to give up his bad boy image. Derek stares strangely at his hand.

Back in the invitation section.

"Soccer Soccer Soccer" Casey chanted to herself as she searched for a soccer themed set of invitations.

"Aah, here we are. They have boys on them though." Casey shrugs. Lizzie wouldn't care, she wouldn't even see them. "Now for the special one." Casey says and looks at the sister birthday cards." She picks up one with a rose on it. "Awe this is so sweet I'm definitely going to get this for my sister."

She walks to Derek. "Okay Derek come on, you should have the right card now."

Derek turns around at her and looks at her with a horrified face. (Something like the hunchback of notra dome idk)

Casey yells at him. "Derek put the card down already!"

"I can't" He yells back.

"Derek what did you do?!" Casey screams.

Well, how's that for a cool ending. A suspenseful one at that.


	11. Derek's creation

I do not own any of Life with Derek

Thank you Leaf26 and alwaysandforever08. I do believe this story is getting suspenseful.

Onto the story:

Ch: 11

"It's a long story and there is no time to explain. I have to get this card for Lizzie. But don't worry I have a plan. It'll be messy but I have a plan." Derek hurriedly explains.

Before Casey could say anything he grabbed her wrist and ran over to buy the card. Once in the car Casey finally opened her mouth. "I can't believe you did this! You really have no self control when it comes to insulting people do you?"

"I said I have a plan." Derek protests.

Casey rolls her eyes and the rest of the ride was silent. Once home Derek zooms into the house saying I'm home no time to talk. He searches through the drawers in the kitchen and finds scissors, paper, glue and lots of crayons and markers. Then he dumps all the supplies in his room and locks the door. "Alright, let's do this!" Derek chants as he kneels down to work on his new project.

He puts a piece of paper over the insulting card and traces a square out of the paper. Then he hurriedly cuts it out making it messy and uneven and decorates The front of it putting things like Happy birthday Lizzie and congratulations you're a teenager. Then he pastes it onto the front of the card.

"Now only two more squares to go. I don't need to do the back. It already says Hallmark on it. She'll believe it's from Hallmark won't she?" Derek ponders it and then nods his head.

Once he is done, of course him and his room were covered in sticky crayons, markers, scraps of paper, and scissors, he runs out the room excited at what he just created. His first stop was Casey's room to ask what she thinks of it. He skids to a stop when he sees that she is with Lizzie.

"Casey!" he yells peeking only his head through the doorway.

"Excuse me Liz" Casey says and walks out the room.

"What?" Casey asks.

Derek brings out the card from behind his back. Casey gasps. "It's hideous!" She screams then covers her mouth.

"What's hideous?" Lizzie asks from inside the room.

"Nothing" They chant together.

Again hoped you liked. Plz r and r.


	12. Derek and Lizzie's good time

I do not own any of Life with Derek

Thank you Leaf26 and alwaysandforever08. 20 reviews!!

Onto the story:

Ch: 12

Casey pulls on Derek's shirt until the two are in Derek's room with the door locked.

"You can't give this to Lizzie it's hideous!" Casey screams.

"I kinda got that part. Listen, I'll give you twenty bucks if you could fix it so it's … pretty." Derek found it hard to get those words out. He had never asked anyone for something pretty in his entire life.

"So you had money this whole entire time and you still made me pay for the card?!" Casey fumes.

"You can't give this card to Lizzie it's hideous." Derek repeats what Casey had said a few minutes ago.

Casey sighs. "Fine. But if I don't get my twenty bucks I'm keeping the card and your on your own."

"Deal" Derek shakes her hand. Then he walks back into Casey's room while Casey starts on her knew project.

"Where's Case?" Lizzie asks him.

"Oh, Emily called." Derek answers with a shrug.

"So… When will she be off the phone?" Lizzie asks.

"Couple of hours, you know girl talk" Derek answers.

"So what do I do now? I'm bored with out Casey." Lizzie says.

"Hmmm, you like soccer don't you?" Derek asks and Lizzie smiles.

Soon Derek and Lizzie were at the park. Derek was teaching Lizzie how to kick the soccer ball with so much power you can knock the goalie down.

After that they got snowballs and were sitting on the park bench eating them.

"That was fun!" Lizzie says through laughing.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time." Derek says then gives her a noogie.

Then Derek's phone rings. "Hold on I have to take this." Derek tells Lizzie when she sees that Casey was the one who was calling.

Lizzie nods and continues to slurp her snow ball.

"Yeah Case?" Derek asks.

"Derek, I transformed your card into something worth looking at, wrote all the invitation and mailed them! It was amazing how much time I had! Where did you take her?"

"Oh we just went to the park to kick a soccer ball no big deal."

"Well, anyway thanks. And you can come home now." Casey says. Then hangs up and searches for the list. She checks off invites. Next up is food and entertainment.

Ooh, next up is food and entertainment, I bet your curious now.


	13. the suspicious discussion

I do not own any of Totally Spies

Thank you Leaf26 and alwaysandforever08. Sorry I took so long to update.

Onto the story:

Ch: 13

When Derek comes home he confronts Casey. "So what's next on the list.?"

"What list?" Casey asks her face becoming hot.

Derek rolls his eyes. "The list in the bottom of your swimsuit drawer."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Casey asks astounded.

Derek takes a miniature camera off the wall next to him.

"A hidden camera?!" Casey infuriates.

"Edwin gave it to me. You like it?" Derek smirks.

Casey sighs. She shouldn't be surprised. "Next on the list is food and entertainment." She explains.

"Sweet! We'll hire one of her favorite bands. Ooh I know how bout Toxic Vomit?"

Casey punches him in the shoulder.

"So you'll consider it?" Derek asks as Casey walks out the room. "Hey, anything's better than you singing _Leave it all to me_ in your underwear." Derek yells after her.

Casey's face resembled a bell pepper it was so red. She was hoping he wouldn't bring that up. She storms down the stairs. "Hey Lizzie!" Casey excitedly says seeing Lizzie eating lunch at an empty table. She pulls up a chair next to her. "So what are some hot new bands out there?" Casey asks.

"Why are you asking me this?" Lizzie asks cautious.

"Bands that you like!" Casey quickly corrects herself. "I know the hot bands now, Jonas Brothers, One Republic, Hannah Montana/ Miley Cyrus, All American Rejects, Chris Brown and Jordan Sparks…"

"CASEY! I get it!" Lizzie stops her. Then Lizzie realizes something. Casey rambles on when she's nervous. _uh oh, I can't answer any of her questions. She's obviously up to something. _Lizze slowly puts her plate in the sink and starts washing dishes. "So what bands do you like?" Lizzie asks hoping Casey will give a long and thoughtful answer.

Casey lowers her eyes to watch Abraham Lincoln's head spin around as she fools with a penny. "Well I don't know there are a lot of bands I…" Casey abruptly stops when she hears the back door slam. Lizzie had escaped.

"Is that the best you can do? Your pathetic." Casey turns around and sees Derek was standing a good distance behind her. He probably saw the whole thing.

"It's time to let a proffesional take care of this." He rolls up his sleeves and walks out the back door.

The song Leave it all to me is from iCarly and Toxic Vomit is from the Suitte Life of Zack and Cody. Just in case you didn't know. Anyways see ya soon!


	14. Derek's bribe

I do not own any of Life with Derek.

Thank you Leaf26 and alwaysandforever08 I'm glad you liked that part! It's always a good thing to hear people appreciate your work. Anyway enough babbling!

Onto the story!

Ch 14:

Casey watches sourly as Derek walks through the back door. Then he comes back in and grabs a jumbo bag of chips out the pantry then goes back outside.

Casey curiously follows him to the door and looks out the window to spy on them.

"Yo Liz!" Lizzie turns around from fiddling with a flower to look at him. She looked very disturbed, upset that she couldn't trust her sister anymore.

"After that day at the park I realized I like spending time with you." Derek continues cheerfully. "I wanted to ask you to chill with me while we snack on these…" He lifts up the bag of chips. "but I realized we need music. And all your cd's are so old. You haven't gotten a new one in forever." He puts his finger on his lip and looks at the sky. "So why don't you and me go to the music store so I can get you a some of that new music that you like." Derek offers.

Lizzie's face brightens and she quickly follows him back inside.

Casey gets a pang of jealousy.

He was a really good actor. He's sure got Lizzie fooled. Casey wipes a tear off her face. Right now Lizzie liked Derek more than her own sister.

Derek and Lizzie were about to open the door and Casey quickly springs to hide behind the curtain in the living room. She didn't want them to see she was crying. She clutches to the curtain tight. Right now this curtain loved Casey more than Lizzie.

When the front door slams. Casey races out of the curtains and starts screaming at the sofa. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS! I'M TRYING TO GIVE YOU A BIRTHDAY PRESENT AND YOU TURN TO THIS BACKSTABBING LYER.!!" The front door opens and Casey freezes when Derek walks back in.

"I forgot my jacket." He explains.

Casey peers out the door. Lizzie was buckled in the van. "Good, she didn't hear anything." Casey thinks aloud.

"She didn't hear anything, but I did." Derek says. "And you, my friend, need to get proffesional help."

Casey zooms up the stairs, too upset to be embarrassed.

"Way better than her singing in her underwear." Derek mumbles then smirks and walks out the door.

Okay, I think now Derek is getting a little of his character back. I had made him this sweet helping friend in my other chapters. But now he is getting his usual snobby aggravating self back. That's good right? Ouch my head hurts! And also I'll be having more Edwin and Marty so don't worry.

P.S: Sorry for the long update.


	15. And the winning band is

I do not own any of Life with Derek.

Thank you Leaf26 and alwaysandforever08 but uhh sorry for the long wait!

Onto the story!

Ch 15:

Casey leaned over the railing of the stairs and stared at the living room while she was waiting for them to come back.

When the door opened Casey slid down the railing and ambushed him in the doorway.

"What took you so long? So… what's her favorite band?" Casey hurriedly asks.

"Who's favorite band? And why do you care how long we took?!" George asks surprised and confused.

"Oh uhh I thought you were someone else sorry." Casey blushes and takes her hands off of George's shoulders.

Edwin chuckles when he walks through the doorway. And Marty, as usual, sings a song while arriving.

When Nora approaches the doorway George walks in with her and the two look at Casey strangely.

Then Casey spies Derek's car parking.

"Just five minutes earlier. Could you do that Derek?!" Casey mumbles angrily.

Nora was about to close the door and was shocked when Casey flung it open just as it was about to shut. Casey skips up to Derek as he gets out the front seat. "Hi" she says.

"Hey" He answers.

Casey rolls her eyes. "DEREK TELL ME!"

"Chill" Derek motions for her to calm down. He reaches into the car and grabs a plastic bag.

Casey rips it out of his hands and takes the cd that was inside.

So what was it? I have no idea who I want it to be so it's up to you! Send in who you think the band should be in your reviews. I'll choose the winner. Thanx! And see ya soon!

Lina Destin

DUH!


	16. sceduling the wrong band

I do not own any of Life with Derek

Thank you for your suggestions guys. But choosing the band was hard, very very hard. ARGH! REALLY REALLY REALLY HARD! So, I decided to choose out of a hat. Except I didn't put in Hannah Montana. Let's just say I'm… not a big fan.

Onto the story!

Ch 16:

"Are you kidding me?!" Casey shrieks. "Lizzie couldn't have picked them! It would cost like a million dollars for us to afford them."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Well what did you suspect?!"

Casey sighs. "You got a good point. But we still can't afford it."

"Well, what if I told you I knew them." Derek asks.

Casey glances at him. "You know…"

Derek covers her mouth. Lizzie was coming out of the van. Derek rushes Casey upstairs to his room so they can talk in private.

"How do you know them?!" Casey asks very skeptical.

"Well," Derek starts but then sees the CD in Casey's hand. "I don't! I don't know them Casey you have the wrong CD." Derek quickly tells her. "Listen, I bought that CD for my pleasure. Lizzie's CD, uhh I guess Lizzie has her CD."

"Nice try Derek, but your not that good of an actor. You're just trying to get Lizzie to like you the best because you scheduled this band for her party." Casey smirks. "Three words, not gonna happen." Casey storms out the room.

"That's two words. Gonna isn't in the dictionary. Who's smarter than a fifth grader now?!" Derek calls after her. Then slaps himself on the forehead. He did it now. He was telling the truth but Casey didn't believe him. Now Casey was going to schedule his favorite band for Lizzie's party and Lizzie's going to think he tried to transform this into his party again!

"No, I'm not going to stand for this! So what if Casey gets Finger Eleven! I have the advantage here because I saw Lizzie's CD! I'm going to schedule Paramore and let Casey get in as much trouble with her sister as possible. I would have no part in it!" Derek nods his head.

Ha ha. I waited long enough to reveal it! Well, I hope you like the outcome. I thought it would be more interesting choosing two bands instead of one so we can actually have some plot in here. Hope you liked. See ya soon!


	17. Hard work

I do not own any of Life with Derek

Thank you Leaf26 and alwaysandforever08. Now let me explain the band thing. Casey thought Derek was lying when he said that Finger Eleven was his favorite band. But he wasn't. So right now Casey is trying to schedule Finger Eleven to play at Lizzie's party. Got that part? Okay. Lizzie's real favorite band is Paramore. And Derek knows that because Lizzie told him that at the CD store. But Casey doesn't believe that because she thinks Derek's trying to get Lizzie all happy for scheduling the band for himself. So in conclusion, Casey is scheduling Finger Eleven while Derek is scheduling Paramore. This can't be good. BTW, I understand why you didn't get it. It's really confusing. 

Onto the story!

Ch 17:

"Hello, is this the band's manager?" Casey nods. "Great, I need to know how much it would cost for Finger Eleven to play at my sister's birthday party." Casey's smile soon turns into her mouth gaped open and she drops the phone.

It lands on her foot and she screeches and falls out the chair. When she fell her foot kicked the chair over and it fell on her. (ha ha, chain reaction)

She could still hear the voice on the phone going _hello? Hello?!_

Just then Derek walks into the room. "Spaz attack again?" He asks casually.

Casey's face becomes hot and she pushes the chair off her body. "Actually, my plan's going great!" Casey says optimistically. Then she picks up the phone to talk to the manager who was now desperately screaming _ARE YOU THERE?! _"Yes, umm hello, I'd like to schedule Yellow card (whoops sorry I meant Finger Eleven) to play this Saturday. I'll send you the check in the mail." Casey smirks while hanging up and stares at Derek. He rolls his eyes and gives her a fake thumbs up.

When he walks out the room Casey slaps her forehead. What was she thinking?! There is no way she can afford that. 

Derek may have seen casual in the kitchen but inside he was frantic. He had to get Paramore to sing or Lizzie's party would be ruined by his favorite band. He goes to Edwin's room. "How much money you got?" He asks.

"No" Edwin answers not taking his eyes off the magazine he was reading.

Derek grabs his shirt collar and pulls his poor brother face to face with him. "You don't understand, I need money the most right now! Besides, it's… not for me." Derek says lowering his eyes to the floor.

Edwin rolls his eyes. "Kendra?"

"No, Lizzie"

Edwin opens his eyes wide. "Why would you need money for Lizzie?"

"I'm going to schedule Paramore for her birthday party." Edwin looks at him funny but shrugs. "Only for Lizzie." Edwin answers reluctantly.

"YESS!" Derek shoots his fists in the air, dropping Edwin so that the poor kid lands on his bottom.

"But, you realize I'm not going to be able to pay the whole cost?" Edwin asks him. 

"Yeah yeah, I'll pay for the rest." Derek shrugs.

"Two dollars?" Edwin raises his eyebrows.

Derek looks to the ground. "You know, that wouldn't have worked if I were getting my paycheck before This Sunday."

"Right whatever, we just have to find another way to earn money and fast." Edwin reasons.

Two hours later Casey wipes her forehead. That was the last of the truckload of dishes she was washing for major money. 

She then grabs her jacket and walks outside. She sees in the driveway Edwin and Derek washing George's car.

"How much are you getting paid?" Casey asks them.

"A dollar an hour." Derek replies, proud of himself.

"And we started at Five o clock." His brother adds.

Casey checks her watch. "Well, so far you got fifty cents."

"WHAT?!" Derek screams. "AFTER ALL THAT WORK?!"

"It's five thirty." Casey rolls her eyes and walks back inside.

Derek and Edwin stare at Casey as she walks back in. They were afraid. Very afraid.

So yeah. Umm… so… yeah…that's uh… about it…well… HOPE YOU LIKED! SEE YA SOON!


	18. he was telling the truth

I do not own any of Life with Derek BUT I WISH I DID!

Thank you Leaf26 and alwaysandforever08!

Onto the story:

Ch: 18

Casey walks up the stairs trying to figure out how she can earn more money. Then she hears loud music playing from Lizzie's room.

Casey walks in and see Lizzie dancing wildly. Lizzie spots her staring at her and gets embarrassed. She quickly runs to turn off the radio.

"Sorry, I was listening to the CD Derek bought me." Lizzie says blushing.

"But… that was a girl singing." Casey says confused.

"Yeah, her name is Haley. Paramount (whoops, Paramore sorry) is my all time favorite band!" Lizzie sings excitedly.

Casey stares in disbelief. Derek was telling her the truth.

"I owe an apology to Derek." Casey thinks aloud.

"You owe an apology to DEREK?!" Lizzie asks but before she finished asking her question she was gone.

Casey goes and stands outside and watches Edwin and Derek labor over scrubbing the car.

"Derek, I…" Casey says and Derek turns around and looks at her. He was very frustrated. "What?"

"Derek I owe you an ap… aaaaapppp…. And APPLE! Wait here I'll go get it!" Casey rushes inside.

Derek stares at her like she's from Mars as she opens the door after crashing into it.

"Girls" Edwin mumbles.

"Caseys" Derek mumbles.

They continue scrubbing the car and then Casey runs out again and trips. She falls flat on her face behind Derek and the apple rolls into the street then gets cremated by an upcoming car.

The apple splatters everywhere including all over the front of the car the boys were washing.

"CASEY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Derek screams his face flaring with anger and Edwin was trying his best to hold him down from chasing after the fleeting girl.

Casey zooms inside and locks the front door. Which was pointless. She knew he would tear down the door just to rip her to pieces.

Casey tries to calm down and sits next to her mom at the dining table. Just as Casey bows her head onto the table Nora starts talking.

"Casey! I've been meaning to talk to you. I saw that you had circled Finger Eleven's phone number in the phone book. I felt sorry that you couldn't schedule them for Lizzie's party… which is what you were trying to do right?"

Casey nods, not caring to lift her face from the table.

"Well, it was so much money that I decided to schedule them for you with the money I had saved from last year!" Nora cheers.

Casey immediately flings her head up and screams from the top of her lungs "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Well, I thought that chapter was pretty funny. I hope that you liked it and I will see you soon. Hasta La Vista.


	19. Edwin's plan

I do not own any of Life with Derek BUT I WISH I DID!

Thank you alwaysandforever08 and Leaf26!

Onto the story:

Ch: 19

Casey had flown out the door before Nora couldn't even ask why she was so upset.

"DEREK CAN WE TALK ALONE?!" Casey screams.

Derek shrugs and Casey grabs him and drags him away from the car. "We have a huge problem." Casey starts. "You know that apple I gave you today?"

"Oh yeah I forgot." Derek says and gets a hungry grin while pushing up his sleeves.

"Derek please!" Casey shrieks. "I meant to say I owed you an apology. Not a stupid apple."

"So you weren't obligated to give me an apple?!" Derek acts like it was shocking.

Casey rolls her eyes. "I found out that you were right and Finger Eleven isn't Lizzie's favorite band."

Derek stares at his cuticles bored because he already knew he was right.

"So.. You just wanted to say sorry?" He asks.

"No. It's way worse. Nora found out that I wanted Finger Eleven to play at Lizzie's party but it was way too expensive. So she scheduled them for me with her own money that she saved up!"

"Oh my!" Derek gasps.

"I know this is a disaster!" Casey yells through tears.

"No, not that. FINGER ELEVEN IS COMING TO OUR HOUSE!" Derek pumps his fists into the air.

Casey slaps him. "DEREK!!"

"Sorry geez. Listen, there is a simple way of solving this. We just tell Nora the truth and she'll schedule Paramore instead."

"She already scheduled Finger Eleven, genius." Casey answers sarcastically.

"Well I don't know!" Derek throws his hands in the air in frustration.

"I think I can help." Edwin says.

The two whip around. Edwin was leaning against the car watching them.

"How were you listening?" Casey asks confused.

"Why were you listening?" Derek asks infuriated.

Edwin lifts his eyebrows. The boy was only about two feet behind them. The two blush when they realize it.

"Anyway how can you help?" Casey asks exasperated and doubtful.

Edwin looks at the sky. "I have a plan."

Casey and Derek look at each other. That sentence usually brought about bad tidings.

Well I hope you liked see ya soon.

Yours truly,

Luara Dingle hop (ha ha just joshing with you)

Lina Destin wink wink


	20. Derek's plan I guess

I do not own any of Life with Derek BUT I WISH I DID!

Thank you alwaysandforever08 and Leaf26! Ha ha but the thing is, umm I have no idea what Edwin's plan is… so uhh that's why I updated so late. 

P.S: I updated my account please check it out!

Onto the story:

Ch: 20

Casey turns to Edwin. "So, what's your plan?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Edwin asks.

"Oh yeah!" Casey and Derek say. Then look at each other again. "No, no it isn't."

Edwin rolls his eyes. "Do you know anywhere near here who is having a special event on the same night as Lizzie's party?"

Derek and Casey look at each other again.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Edwin screams.

"Well, Smelly Nelly's is having a party the night after Lizzie's." Derek says.

"Could you reschedule Lizzie's party?" Edwin asks.

"Sorry, I already sent all the invitations." Casey sighs.

"What if we create our own special night at Smelly Nelly's the night of Lizzie's party?" Derek suggests.

Casey and Edwin stare at him like he's from Mars. "Derek, that's genius!" The two scream.

"Wow, it was?" Derek asks.

"We'll spread the word that Finger Eleven will be playing there. Smelly Nelly will have to pay nothing while thousands of people come hang out there to hear Finger Eleven. They'll have so much business they'll love us!" Casey explains.

"I said all of that? Wow I really am smart!" Derek gets an arrogant look on his face. "So who wants to hear the meaning of the universe?"

Casey and Edwin roll their eyes and drag him inside. By the ears!

The three go in Derek's room while secretly asking Nora and George to play Monopoly with Lizzie and Marty so they can't see what the three were doing. And then when the two parents wouldn't stop asking questions poor Edwin had to give up five bucks.

The three get in Derek's room and Casey starts to talk. "So all we need is to put up all the flyers advertising Finger Eleven at Smelly Nelly's, well after persuading the manager into it, which won't be hard, and then schedule Paramore for Lizzie's party and then we're done!"

"But what about the food?" Derek asks.

"Oh, I'll just whip up some snacks on the morning of Lizzie's surprise party while … you take Lizzie and Marty out for pancakes?" Casey asks.

"Fine" Derek grumbles.

"But what about me?!" Edwin whines.

"Your helping me cook." Casey answers.

Edwin sighs. He wanted to go out to eat too.

"One more thing, where are we gonna get the money to schedule Paramore?" Derek questions.

"Oh easy, we'll just persuade the manager of Smelly Nelly's to split their profit with us and we'll promise Paramore we'll pay them after Lizzie's party." Casey answers.

The three nod. It was all set. Needless to say the next thing they did was go on Derek's computer and make the flyers.

They printed out dozens then went to Smelly Nelly's to approve their special night idea. 

Then posted all the flyers.

As an added bonus, Casey went to the mall and picked Lizzie out a killer outfit.

Then the three went home and scheduled Paramore.

Then of course they went to bed excited for the day ahead. The next day was LIZZIE'S ULTIMATE SURPRISE PARTY!

So… yeah the next chapter is the last chapter. I think? Well, I'm pretty sure. I don't think I'll separate getting ready for the party from the party. Yeah, next chapter is the last chapter. Sorry. But it has to end somewhere. Well I hope you liked. See you soon. (Notice I didn't use capitols and exclamation points. Because I am depressed) Sigh. 


	21. LIZZIE'S ULTIMATE SURPRISE PARTY!

I do not own any of Life with Derek but I wish I did. That would be awesome!

Thank you Leaf26 and alwaysandforever08! And I'm sorry I updated so late. I'm working on a sequal to my novel. Unfortunately you can't read it. It's not about a show. Sorry. So… this is it. The ending. 

Onto the story!

Ch 21:

The next day Casey is up early cooking. She had persuaded Derek out of bed to take Lizzie and Marty to the pancake house.

Casey stops when she hears the doorbell ring. It was Paramore.

"YES! You're here thank God! Uhh, it's gonna take you a while to set up right?" Casey asks them.

"Yeah, we have to tune our instruments and rehearse and all" Haley answers.

"Alright, perfect, you can set up in the living room." Casey leads them into the living room with out any furniture, because she cleared it out. Then she hurriedly runs back into the kitchen.

The phone rings. Edwin answers it. Then his eyes widen. "Uhh, Casey, emergency! Marty threw up and their going home right now!" Edwin screams.

"We're going to have to stall them! Go in the front yard and when they arrive do something crazy!" Casey yells to him.

Edwin looks at her like she was crazy. "I'm not doing that! Besides, what would I do" 

"THINK OF SOMETHING! FOR LIZZIE!" Casey screams impatiently.

Edwin sighs and walks out the door.

The next few hours go well, until the doorbell rings again. Casey answers it and Jamie and one of Lizzie's other close friends was soaking wet.

"What happened?!" Casey asks.

"YOUR CRAZY STEP BROTHER SOAKED US WITH A HOSE!" Lizzie's friend infuriated while Jamie tried to shush her.

"It was an honest mistake!" Jamie tries to make her believe.

Suddenly Edwin starts running up to Casey. "I thought they were Derek and Liz SORRY!" He cries.

"It's okay, Edwin, go outside and stand guard again" Casey pats him on the shoulder. Then she leads Lizzie's two friends up to the bathroom to dry off. Then sighs and continues cooking.

A few hours later Derek comes inside. "Casey! Why the heck did Edwin try to get us wet with a hose?!"

"I wanted to stall you since you had to come home early!" Casey shrieks.

"Oh, you told him to do that? Oops." Derek bows his head.

"Why what did you do to him?!" Casey asks.

"Uhh, just a little persuasion" He says awkwardly.

"Well, where are Lizzie and Marty?"

"Outside, I told them to stay there" Derek shrugs.

"Well, I'm done cooking, you can bring Lizzie in because two of her guests are here. Casey brings Jamie and the other friend downstairs. Then tells Lizzie to come inside. 

When she does so, Derek along with Edwin and her two friends scream "SURPRISE!" (Edwin with a black eye, a little persuasion? Yeah, right)

Lizzie was surprised all right. She just stood in front of Paramore her mouth gaping. "PARAMORE! YOU GOT PARAMORE TO PLAY AT MY PARTY?!"

"Yeah!" Casey cheers.

Lizzie goes to hug Jamie. (aww! So cute!)

The rest of the party went smoothly as the rest of the guests slowly arrived and the best part was when Paramore played in front of all Lizzie's friends.

"That's what you get for letting your heart win!" Haley sung as the audience danced to the music.

At the end of the party Lizzie goes to hug Derek and Casey. "Thanks for giving me Lizzie's Ultimate Surprise Party!"

Derek and Casey laughed at the name although it sounded oddly familiar.

WHOO! DONE! Again, soooo sorry I updated so late. Anyways, HOPE YOU LIKED! 


End file.
